


На коленях

by Leka_Koks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Эрен часто бывает в кабинете Ривая





	На коленях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву

Эрен часто бывает в кабинете Ривая.

Иногда он просто наблюдает, как тот работает: внимательно читает документы, хоть и ненавидит их, хмурится, если ему что-то не нравится, и много пишет. В такие моменты Ривай отвлекается только, чтобы сделать глоток чая, который принес ему Эрен. 

Какое-то время Эрен за ним наблюдает, но не может долго бороться с собой и засыпает на твердой кушетке, укрывшись тонким пледом.

А иногда спать у него не получается. Как, например, неделю назад, когда Ривай уложил его на свой стол, долго растягивал пальцами, гладил, а после вставил внутрь член. У Эрена была содрана кожа на пальцах, пока он пытался скрести ими по грубой поверхности деревянного стола, и на животе. Но вскоре все зажило. 

Во время секса Ривай практически молчит. Говорить он начинает, только когда сильно устает.

А подготовка к очередной экспедиции сильно вымотала их, и за ужином Ривай говорит, что ждет Эрена в своем кабинете. 

Перед встречей Эрен тщательно моется, долго трет кожу мылом и просушивает полотенцем, и только тогда направляется в кабинет Ривая. Тот, видимо, уже закончил работу: стоило Эрену только войти, как он тут же был прижат к очень твердому и очень разгоряченному Риваю. 

Эрен стонет, почувствовав, как Ривай прохладной рукой пробирается к нему под рубашку и трет пальцами его соски. 

— Наконец-то, — довольно выдыхает Эрен. 

Ривай целует его в шею, поднимаясь все выше, пока не останавливается около уха, и говорит:

— Хочу трахнуть тебя в рот. С утра думал об этом. 

Эрен дрожит и яростно кивает, потому что, господи, он безумно хочет отсосать Риваю. Он соврет, если скажет, что сам не думал об этом с самого утра. 

Ривай тащит Эрена к столу, сам усаживается на стул, а Эрен опускается рядом, между его ног.

— Всегда знал, что тебя заводит, когда я на коленях, — Эрен усмехается и расстегивает ширинку Ривая. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, как, — слышит он, пока Ривай не надавливает ему на затылок, практически уткнув Эрена лицом в свою промежность. 

От Ривая пахнет мылом и немного потом, но Эрена это только возбуждает, подавляет любые мысли и наполняет его мозг жгучим желанием. 

Он проводит языком по животу Ривая, над пупком, а рукой обхватывает крепкий ствол. Ривай может и пытается задать свой темп, но Эрен не уступает. После того, как вылизывает основание живота, он спускается к члену. Эрен уже собирается взять его в рот, но не успевает, так как в дверь настойчиво стучат. 

Ривай отодвигает Эрена от себя и силой запихивает к себе под стол, и как ни в чем не бывало придвигает стул ближе, словно не отвлекался от работы. 

— Сиди тихо, — шипит Ривай, после чего говорит: — Войдите.

— Ривай. Нужна твоя помощь. 

Эрен испугано замирает — в кабинет к Риваю заходит командир Эрвин. И ему точно не нужно знать, что здесь происходило до его прихода. Эрен сидит тихо и старается не шевелиться. Все, что обсуждают Ривай и командир Эрвин, пролетает мимо него. Единственное, о чем он думает, — как бы их не поймали. Под столом жарко и мало места, Эрену ужасно хочется вылезти, и он мысленно упрашивает командира уже уйти. 

Через пару мгновений ему на голову опускается рука Ривая. Эрен вначале думает, что тот просто хочет его погладить, чтобы успокоить, но Ривай начинает подталкивать его к своему паху. 

Погодите. Что?

Эрен чувствует, как по спине скатывается пот, ведь оказаться в такой двусмысленной ситуации невероятно заводит. Но он не хочет так просто сдаваться. Эрен трясет головой, надеясь, что Ривай поймет его отказ, однако тот не отступает и продолжает давить. Эрен думает, что все могут узнать, увидеть, как он стоит на коленях и млеет с членом Ривая во рту, и это делает его болезненно твердым.

Он осторожно обхватывает губами головку, обводит ее языком, проходится влажными губами по всему упругому стволу. Ему ужасно хочется в этот момент смотреть на лицо Ривая: как он сводит брови на переносице и как учащается его дыхание. Он старается делать все медленно, чтобы Ривай не выдал себя и их не поймали. Он опускает руку вниз и начинает тереть себя через грубую ткань брюк, пока сосет твердый член Ривая. Он так возбужден от одного вкуса и от всей ситуации. Ему хочется стонать вокруг члена и издавать те самые звуки, которые так заводят Ривая. 

Но неожиданно его отталкивают. 

— Быстрее, — говорит Ривай. 

— Что? — спрашивает Эрен.

Он все еще остается под столом, неуверенный, остались ли они одни и можно ли уже покинуть свое тесное укрытие.

— Давай. Эрвин сейчас вернется и притащит с собой очкастую.

— Подождите…

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — говорит Ривай, проводя большим пальцем Эрену по губам. — Давай, возьми в рот. 

Эрен покорно открывает губы и берет пульсирующий от крови член Ривая, стараясь расслабить горло, чтобы тот мог войти глубоко. Ривай двигает бедрами, вколачивая внутрь свой член, явно стараясь быстрее прийти к разрядке. Эрен хватается за его ноги, чтобы тот немного сбавил темп, потому что дышать было трудно, а глаза наполнились слезами. 

Вскоре Ривай зажимает его голову руками, чтобы Эрен не мог отодвинуться, и кончает, наполняя его рот горьковатой спермой. Эрен глотает и пытается уйти, но Ривай не дает, задерживая его голову рукой.

— Тихо. Они уже идут. Сиди там.

Эрен пытается вырваться, но Ривай снова не отпускает его. 

— Нет. Не вытаскивай его. Черт, какой у тебя горячий рот…

И в этот момент дверь в кабинет открывается, и заходят командир и Ханджи. Эрен замирает, стараясь не издать ни звука, хоть это и было тяжело. Он продолжает держать член Ривая во рту, и дышать таким образом очень сложно. 

У Эрена крепко и болезненно стоит, он хочет запустить руку в штаны и довести себя до разрядки, но если он это сделает, тогда Эрвин и Ханджи узнают, что здесь происходит. У него ноет и болит челюсть, по подбородку течет слюна. Эрен слегка ерзает, потому что долго стоять на коленях неудобно и у него затекают ноги. Но он все равно держит рот открытым, согревая мягкий член Ривая. 

В голове Эрена его дыхание кажется очень шумным, и он надеется, что это не так. 

Он не уверен, сколько проходит времени, но вскоре член Ривая снова начинает твердеть у него во рту. Эрен напрягается, но все равно не двигается, чтобы не произвести лишнего шума. 

Когда Ханджи и командир Эрвин, наконец, уходят, и они остаются одни, тогда Ривай выдергивает Эрена из-под стола. 

Эрен слегка стонет. Он едва может встать на дрожащие от долгого сидения на четвереньках ноги. 

Ривай толкает его на стол, Эрен больно ударяется лопатками и вскрикивает, пока с него быстро сдергивают штаны. 

— Что вы… Ривай!

Тот его не слушает, на пару мгновений вставляет внутрь уже влажные пальцы и без промедления заменяет их уже полностью возбужденным членом. Ривай трахает его быстро и грубо, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы тот не издавал громких звуков. Но Эрен все равно стонет из-за зашкаливающих ощущений. Ему кажется, что с каждым толчком его выворачивает наружу. 

Когда Эрен кончает, Ривай еще двигается в нем, и это больно и хорошо. Он не шевелится, потому что слишком измучен от оргазма. Сделав еще несколько резких толчков, Ривай следует за ним, и Эрен жмурится, чувствуя, как в него выплескивается горячая сперма. 

— Черт, — ругается Ривай.

Какое-то время он лежит на Эрене, и тот гладит его по волосам. Двигаться совсем не хочется, хотя Эрен и понимает, что нужно отправляться спать, ведь очередная подготовка к экспедиции начнется с утра.

— Больше так никогда не делайте! Я чуть не умер от страха. А если бы нас поймали?

— Но не поймали же. И не делай вид, что тебе не понравилось. Ты так возбудился. Нравится мысль, что за нами могут наблюдать?

— Нет! — восклицает Эрен и смущается.

Его щеки краснеют — его действительно заводит эта мысль. 

— Извращенец, — усмехается Ривай. 

— А сами-то… — Эрен возмущается, отталкивает от себя Ривая и слезает со стола. Все тело болит и сейчас хочется побыстрее улечься в постель. 

Ривай поправляет одежду, достает из ящика стола тряпку и протирает его, а после дает ее Эрену, чтобы тот мог привести себя в порядок.

— Мне надо еще поработать, я не закончил.

— Но…

— Ложись здесь. Утром я тебя разбужу. 

Эрен вздыхает, но он слишком устал, чтобы идти к себе. И с радостью падает на первую пригодную для сна поверхность. Несколько минут он наблюдает, как Ривай что-то усердно пишет, освещенный лишь тусклым светом свечи, но долго следить за ним не получается, и Эрен закрывает глаза. 

Перед тем, как заснуть, он чувствует, что его накрывают пледом, а ко лбу прикасаются теплые пальцы.


End file.
